


67%

by TurtleTotem



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles in a Wheelchair, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem
Summary: According tothis article, 67% of surveyed married women want to have an affair.It doesn't really matter, but I figure this takes place in the same 'verse asMan's Best Friend.On tumblrhere.





	

The sample for the survey was absurdly small and biased, of course. All the same, the idea that 67% of _any_ group of women wanted to cheat on their husbands was arresting. They didn’t want divorce, they just wanted the excitement of an affair – wanted passion and romance, wanted to be wined and dined and _courted_ again.

Charles looked at the calendar, where he and Erik’s tenth anniversary was circled some three weeks in the future. Last year, the anniversary ‘celebration’ had been cheeseburgers in the car on the way to Pietro’s baseball game. They hadn’t even discussed what they might do this year. In fact, it had been a while since they really _discussed_ anything. Argued, certainly – but even that was hurried and terse, a few words in passing as they juggled careers and school events and doctor’s appointments…

Charles didn’t want an affair. He wanted passion and romance and courtship _with Erik._

“Lorna, dear,” he called, already grabbing keys from the counter and pushing his chair toward the door, “take over with that pot of pasta, just follow the directions on the box. And remind Wanda to do her spelling homework when she gets out of the bath.”

“Um, okay, sure? Where are you going, Dad?”

“To pick up Vati. I might be a while.”

Erik had taken to spending 30 minutes or so at a particular bar on the way home from work. They’d argued about it a bit, but Erik said he did better with a few minutes to unwind between the office and home. It usually meant he usually came through the door _just_ in time for dinner and didn’t have to help with any of the mess and chaos that came before it, but it was true that he wasn’t nearly as snappish and tense under those circumstances, which was nice for everyone involved.

Wives – and perhaps also husbands – wanted to be courted and appreciated, Charles told himself again. They wanted to be part of a love story as well as a household.

The bar was at forehead level to Charles in his chair, an unexpected obstacle, but Erik was fortunately sitting at the very end, where part of the bar lowered and became wheelchair-height. Erik sometimes had even stronger feelings about accessibility than Charles himself, and Charles was weirdly warmed by the thought that he’d chosen to give a wheelchair-accessible bar his business even when deliberately avoiding his family.

“Hello there,” Charles purred, pouring it on just as thick as he ever had in his undergrad days. “I couldn’t help noticing what beautiful hands you have. The ring is a shame, but I’m willing to overlook that if you are.”

Erik choked very gratifyingly on his drink and did an actual double-take, possibly the first one Charles had ever seen in real life. For a moment he just stared at Charles, not speaking.

“Ah, the strong and silent type,” Charles said. “I love that. It’s all the more rewarding when you do finally… make a sound.”

The first hint of a smile curved the edges of Erik’s lips. He turned back to his drink, taking a very deliberate sip that showed off the elegance of his profile. “Is this the sort of line that usually works for you?”

“Well, I’ll be honest, this isn’t the sort of thing I usually do. But I saw you sitting here, looking so beautiful and solitary, and I thought… there is someone who deserves an effort. There is a work of art that needs to be appreciated.” He ran a finger lightly down Erik’s arm, and was pleasantly surprised when Erik shivered.

“I’m a married man,” Erik said.

“And I’d never dream of interfering with that.” Charles widened his eyes, letting them fill with innocent sincerity. “But doesn’t everyone need a little… something special now and then?”

Erik set down his drink, looking at Charles like he was the best surprise he’d ever gotten, a look Charles realized he had missed terribly. “Your place, then?”

Charles thought quickly. “Of course. I have a lovely little flat just a few blocks from here. I hope you don’t mind dogs?”

Erik, who knew full well that they’d _have_ to go to Raven’s flat sometime in the evening to feed and walk her dogs while she was out of town, grinned broadly. “Lead the way, lover. But not a word to my husband.”

“Not a word,” Charles promised, and lifted Erik’s hand for a kiss.


End file.
